iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Brynden Blackwood
Lord Brynden Blackwood is the Lord of Raventree Hall and the head of House Blackwood. Appearance Brynden is a lovely faced young man born to Hoster Blackwood. He has dark black hair and a clean shaven and well groomed beard that he keeps close to his face. Beautiful blue eyes sit right in his eye holes and they are awesome to look at. He also has a smile that can melt the heart of any fair maiden who gazes upon him. Think Luthor Tyrell in his prime, only, way better. History Brynden Blackwood was born on a beautiful spring morning, five minutes before his twin brother, Lucas. Because he was born first, he was made the heir to Raventree Hall, a constant source of jealousy between the two brothers as they grew up. Even from a young age it was apparent that both brothers were gifted with stunning beauty, a trait their father Hoster constantly boasted was because of his superior genes. Though Brynden was the heir, both boys were raised as nobles, and Brynden loved his brother Lucas very much. Though there was a bit of disdain, Lucas was fond of his brother, and they proved to be inseparable growing up. They spent their younger years learning to use swords and how to ride. The two of them became excellent noble children, with Brynden being blessed with the gift of gab and Lucas being gifted with a warrior mentality. In their teenage years, the two became quite troublesome, whoring and seducing any women who walked through their halls. Hoster, seeing that the two of them was more of a hindrance together than separate. Because of this, Hoster sent Lucas to be a ward with Lord Baelish, where he remains today. Like any Blackwood child, he grew up with an extreme disdain for the Bracken's. When Lucas and Brynden were together, they would often ride to Stone Hedge, and would insult their guards and try and goad them into confrontation. When the Bracken's burnt down their Weirwood Tree, Brynden tried to raise the levies and start a war with them, but was talked down by his father. When Brynden was only 23 years old, his father died suddenly, and Brynden was thrust into the role of Lord. At first, he embraced it, but soon he realized that being a Lord was not all it was cracked up to be. Suddenly everyone looked to him for answers, and more often than not, he did not have them. The stress from being a Lord is slowly getting to him, especially the rivalry with the Bracken's, and Brynden is becoming desperate to end it once and for all. Family * Hoster Blackwood [ Father ] - Lord of Raventree Hall ( Deceased ) * Evelyn Blackwood ( Piper ) [ Mother ] * Brynden Blackwood - Lord of Raventree Hall * Lucas Blackwood [ Brother ] - Heir to Raventree Hall * Edmund Blackwood [ Uncle ] * Catelyn Blackwood [ Aunt ] * Tytos Blackwood [ Cousin ] Category:Riverlander Category:House Blackwood